1. Field of Invention
This method of fiber production relates in general to electrospinning and specifically to MEMS (Micro ElectroMechanical Structures). Using current integrated circuit manufacturing processes, it is feasible that a tiny, compact, self-contained device could be constructed to carry out the process of electrospinning fibers. One of the great benefits of using a MEMS device is that the voltage required to produce a “so called” Taylor Cone would be substantially reduced, and the hydrostatic feed system could be incorporated into the MEMS device through the use of passive wick technology. The incorporation of holey fibers into a MEMS device will also be discussed. The electrospray needle sources could be easily fabricated to produce co-axial arrangements to permit the electrospinning of two or more chemical compounds to form unique and complex fibers.
2. Background Description of Prior Art
There are several current methods of producing fibers for later use in various products; however, there is no easy way to mechanically produce microfibers (10−6 m mean diameter) and even smaller nanofibers (10−9 m mean diameter). The microfibers are fibers with a mean diameter of millionths of a meter (um) and the nanofibers are fibers with a mean diameter of billionths of a meter (nm). To give an example of how small that is, a standard sheet of printer paper has an average thickness of about 0.003″ or 0.0762 mm, which is equal to 76.2 μm and 76,200 nm. The wavelength of red light is equal to approx. 690 nm. It is all but impossible to construct a mechanical means or spinning a fiber that has a mean diameter of micrometers, let alone nano-meters! One simple way to do this impossible feat is to use the proven technology of electrospray. Through the use of electrospray technology incorporated into a MEMS device, it is possible to produce an extremely fine fiber that meets this criterion of producing micrometer and nanometer sized diameters.